


Getting Even

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Alternate Qualifications [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Lonely!Martin, M/M, Mention of Elias/Jon, Mention of Jon/Martin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Prison Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Martin visits Elias in prison, to take his long-awaited revenge.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: Alternate Qualifications [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250924
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Getting Even

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this fic without reading the previous stories! You just need to know Elias has been having dubiously consensual encounters with Martin when he was his boss.

"You know the guards are watching us," Elias comments.

"I had assumed so, seeing how horny you are," Martin answers.

He has Elias trapped against the table, one fist gripping his hair, the other hand restraining the wrist that isn't bound to the table by a chain. He can feel he's half-hard already.

Martin could almost say he's used to this, but it's so different, with Elias in inelegant prison garb, and having no power over him.

"I can call them at any time," Elias comments. "They'd make you stop."

"Yeah." Martin answers. "You haven't done it yet. I wonder why."

"Maybe it would be funnier if they burst in while you're half-naked," Elias answers. Martin is sure Elias would do this, but it would be at the expense of his own dignity, so it would be worth it. Martin doesn't really have any.

"Or maybe you just want me to fuck you that much."

Elias' gaze is drilling into Martin, but Martin doesn't think he can hurt him more. Not when he spent all that he had last time; not while Martin serves the Lonely.

"I used to wonder why me," Martin says, squeezing Elias' cock. It gets harder; that makes Martin smirk. "Why you wanted me. Was it because I was easy? Or did you fuck every one of your employees?"

"Have you asked them?" Despite his position, Elias is as smug as always.

Martin takes the bait, and twists his hand in Elias' hair, very hard, making his eyes water. He's sure the bastard is enjoying it. "I was food for your big Eye, of course. Was my shame tasty to your god? You sure enjoyed it." 

He forcefully turns him over, and Elias can no longer glare at him, even if he's always looking.

Martin still remembers how afraid of Elias he used to be, how he used to bend to his every whim for fear of being exposed, for fear of being separated from Jon. Elias made Martin submit to his dirty fantasies, and then he made him beg for more. And he was so good at all this that Martin actually meant it, at the time.

He will never beg this man again.

"But you know, I also think I was to your tastes. It's possible that I'm worth something, could you imagine? I couldn't, at one time."

Martin waits for Elias' laughter and contempt. They don't come. His feelings are a bit more complex than he expected. There's relief, sure, and also frustration. Elias still knows very well how to play with him.

But Martin will hurt him, even if Elias gives him no excuse for it. He doesn't need one. He lowers Elias' prison trousers and underwear in one swift move. Then he spits on his fingers and starts to open him up. Elias always used lube, but Martin isn't like him. He isn't lying about what all this is about.

"You're free to put in my head the knowledge that you don't want all of this," Martin comments. Elias doesn't answer. "I always wondered, you know. If you could psychically lie."

He enters Elias deeper with one finger, makes him moan. This is the part he always liked. But it doesn't have to be about him submitting and accepting anything. He feels very much in control right now. He's adding another finger, opening him up.

"You're right. You have no idea how much I'm enjoying all this." Elias tells him, and it slaps Martin like a wet towel. Of course, it's exactly what Elias meant to do.

Or maybe he's trying to make him stop. Martin is not the mind reader, and he doesn't need to know. He will fuck him anyway, and he will enjoy it. He opens his own trousers, and starts to rub his cock between Elias' ass cheeks. He isn't restraining Elias' hands anymore, only his body, with his weight. Elias could try to fight back, but of course he doesn't. Martin's hands run over his back. Elias is not young, even less than when he fucked Martin for the first time, but to Martin he seems, weirdly, almost closer in age. Also, he still has very nice shoulders.

"Remove your shirt," he orders. "Or I'll tear it to pieces."

It makes a thrill run through his body when Elias obeys him.

"Would you have submitted for me before?" he asks. "In your own office?"

"I don't think so." 

"Yeah, this is better here. I needed to put you in your place first."

And then he enters him. Slowly, but relentlessly, not stopping to check on him. Elias is so tight and warm - he's also a monster, he can bear more than this.

"And you, why are you doing this?" Elias asked. "It seems like you want to do me a favour, really, showing how horny you are for me in front of my prison guards?"

Martin still likes the shame, he can't deny it. He wishes Elias didn't know it as well as him, but well, he can deal with some evil mind reading, as long as he's twisting between his cock and the table.

"I needed to have this experience. You could understand that." He thrusts hard again. It's not - not exactly as good as when Elias was playing with him full power. But it _feels_ so much better, emotionally. "Also, these guards are no one to me." It's one of the good things Peter taught him. Pretending people don't exist. Until it's true.

"Do you really think I won't tell Jon?"

Martin can almost feel it, the Eye trying to scratch at his heart, to make it bleed. He summons fog, and the knowledge that he will never see Jon again, as an armor. He can feel it was meant to hurt. Elias must be so very disappointed. He bites his neck, their bodies touching, even as Elias can't reach for his feelings.

"You could have told him we were fucking at any point. You never did, even when you were spending so much time telling me how disgusting he would find me. It's a bit late now."

He keeps thrusting, and grabs Elias' hard cock again, gives it a few strokes. He's not sure he can make him moan - but he can certainly make him contract around his cock in a delightful way.

"Jon came to me. He wanted us to run away together," he whispers in Elias' ear.

"And you rejected him," Elias purrs.

"I'm quite sure it would have killed him. Even you can understand this."

He takes a big breath, and summons his fog again. He wonders if the prison guards are able to see it. Elias certainly can.

"Jon doesn't love you," Martin says.

He says this like he would stab him with a sword - and he never stops fucking him, as his fingers wrap harder against Elias' cock.

"I don't think he loves me either. But he wants me. He cares for me. You'll never have even that. He'll never lust for you like you dream about. Nothing you can tell him about me will change that. I'm the closest thing you'll ever have."

Martin used to be horrified at how easy it is to hurt people. But now it's Elias, who seemed invulnerable, and Martin can feel even _he_ can suffer from the Lonely. Maybe it's not a big gift to the Lonely, and he can't send Elias away, only amplify his hurt feelings. But it feels delightful, probably even more than the sex. Martin is so deep into Peter's god now.

He'll die if he doesn't do this, but that's not the reason why he enjoys it. He didn't enjoy sending Jon away, or even Daisy. The revenge is just very sweet. And as he's blocking Elias' mouth, not letting him fight back, he touches Elias' cock just the way he likes it - really, Elias shouldn't have let Martin learn that about him, if he didn't want the knowledge to be used against him.

Elias tries to open his mouth; Martin shoves three fingers into it, chokes him again. Elias comes while writhing against the table, and Martin follows him fast.

The guards haven't come. They probably think they're lovers. Martin could laugh about that. He tucks himself back into his trousers, still trapping Elias so he can't do the same. He can serve his god of humiliation a bit longer while Martin's semen drips from his ass.

Martin tries to lower Elias' head into his own spunk, without a word, to make him lick it. Elias doesn't want this, tries to fight, but he only ends up with his cheek in it.

At one time, Martin would have felt saddened by the very setting of his room, wondering how many people had been here before, to meet enemies or loved ones. How many of them were guilty, or innocent, or had really done the things they were accused of, but for good reasons.

Right now he's not even sure it's something he wonders about himself.


End file.
